Der Neuanfang
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Rokko hat einen neuen Job als Kunstlehrer an einer Schule. Als er eines Tages einen neuen Schüler bekommt, erfährt er mehr über Lisas und Davids Ehe.


**Der Neuanfang**

„Nils? Willst du nicht auch auf den Schulhof gehen? Die Pause hat schon vor ein paar Minuten angefangen." Der schwarzhaarige Erstklässler sah auf. Seine großen blauen Augen sahen wehmütig auf das Papier vor ihm. „Aber mein Schmor ist noch nicht fertig, Herr Kowalski." Rokko grinste in sich hinein. Es hatte in seinem kurzen Dasein als Kunstlehrer noch keine erste Klasse gegeben, bei der die Aufgabe, das Tier, von dem der Schmorbraten stammte, zu malen, nicht auf helle Begeisterung gestoßen wäre. „Aber Nils, wir haben doch nach der Pause noch eine ganze Unterrichtssunde, in der du deinen Schmor fertig malen kannst", beruhigte der ehemalige Werbekomet seinen neuen Schüler.

Rokko hatte längst wieder an seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und überflog gerade ein paar Unterlagen, als er merkte, dass sich ein kleiner Mensch neben ihm aufgebaut hatte. „Gehst du jetzt doch auf den Schulhof, Nils?", lächelte Rokko seinen neuen Schüler an. Dieser stand vor ihm und hielt seine Brotbüchse fest an sich gepresst. „Du hast sicher Hunger, oder?" Nils nickte nur scheu. „Aber…", ergriff er dann doch das Wort. „Aber… eigentlich möchte ich es noch gar nicht essen", stellte er die Box vor Rokko hin. „… weil… meine Mami hat mein allerliebstes Lieblingsessen gemacht", ließ er seinen Lehrer einen Blick auf sein Frühstück werfen, so dass der Eindruck entstand, es handelte sich dabei um einen wertvollen Schatz. „Das ist ein Fußballbrötchen… mit Gesichtwurst. Und Mami hat mir auch einen Schokoriegel dazu gepackt – mit Erdnüssen. Die mag ich besonders gern. Erdnüsse sind sooo lecker. Das macht sie nicht so oft – also, Mami… dass sie mir so etwas in die Brotbüchse packt. Sie sagt, wenn wir uns hier eingewöhnt haben und die Scheidung durch ist und sie wieder einen Job hat, dann wird das alles wieder gut, aber bis dahin müssen wir ein bisschen sparsam sein." – „Dann ist heute wohl ein besonderer Tag, oder? Hast du vielleicht Geburtstag, Nils?", fragte Rokko, schimpfte aber innerlich mit sich, weil die Kopie der Schülerakte immer noch ungelesen in seinem Fach im Lehrerzimmer lag. Er zog es vor, sich sein eigenes Bild von dem neuen Schüler zu machen. „Nein", schüttelte Nils den Kopf. „Heute kommt mein Hund nach Hause." Der dunkelhaarige Junge machte eine Pause. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem seligen Lächeln. „Bello war fast zwei Wochen in der Tierklinik." – „Oh, das tut mir aber leid", drückte Rokko sein Mitgefühl aus. „War er denn sehr krank?" – „Ja", nickte Nils mehrfach, um zu unterstreichen, wie ernst es ihm war. „Bello hatte einen ganz bösen Beinbruch und innere Verblutungen. Mami sagt, ich darf nicht allzu sehr mit ihm toben, wenn er nach Hause kommt. Aber das werde ich nicht. Ich werde ihm die neue Wohnung zeigen und ganz viel mit ihm schmusen. Wissen Sie, die Tierärzte wollten Bello schon einschläfern, weil er so schlimm verletzt war, aber Mami, Mami hat das nicht zugelassen. Mami ist da ganz anders als Papa." Wieder verklärte sich der Blick des kleinen Jungen. Rokko wusste genau, dass er den Moment, als seinem Hund etwas Schlimmes zugestoßen war, gerade noch einmal durchlebte. „Ich habe mir so sehr einen Hund gewünscht, Herr Kowalski", begann Nils zu erzählen. „Aber Papa wollte nicht… weil ich doch ein bisschen langsam bin." Rokko schimpfte innerlich erneut mit sich. Er hatte in der Schülerakte durchaus den Antrag auf Überstellung in die Sonderschule gesehen und er wusste auch, dass er Nils besonders beobachten sollte, aber bisher war ihm nichts Ungewöhnliches an dem Jungen aufgefallen. „Er hat gesagt, wenn ich einen Hund habe, dann würde ich noch mehr Zeit verplempern und blöd vor mich hinträumen. Ich würde mich nur noch um das Tier kümmern und mich gar nicht darauf konzentrieren können, dass ich Papa mal in der Firma ablösen soll. Glauben Sie, dass ein Hund Zeitverplemperung ist, Herr Kowalski?" – „Nein", lächelte Rokko seinen neuen Schüler an. „Ein Hund kann ein sehr guter Freund sein, aber ein Haustier ist auch eine große Verantwortung für einen kleinen Jungen", bestätigte er. „Weißt du, Nils, die Pause ist gleich rum und du hast noch nicht gegessen. Glaubst du nicht, dass deine Mami traurig wäre, wenn du dein tolles Frühstück wieder mit nach Hause bringst?" – „Oh, ganz sicher", griff der Junge nach seiner Brotbüchse und verschloss sie gewissenhaft. „Ich gehe jetzt raus."

Nils hatte sich eine Bank auf dem Schulhof gesucht und dort Platz genommen. Sein Blick war kurz zu den anderen Kindern in seiner Klasse gewandert. Diese interessierten sich nicht sonderlich für ihn, aber zu Nils großer Erleichterung ließen sie ihn auch in Ruhe. Seine Brotbüchse thronte auf seinem Schoß. Wieder und wieder strich er schon fast zärtlich darüber. Das war ein wirklicher Glückstag! Er würde seinen Bello wiederkriegen und so ein leckeres Frühstück gab es auch noch! Von weitem wirkte es als würde der Erstklässler seine Mahlzeit zelebrieren. Was niemand von außen sah, war, dass der kleine Nils in Gedanken ganz woanders war. Er dachte an seinen Hund. An den nicht einmal zehn Wochen alten Bello, der heute endlich aus der Tierklinik entlassen wurde. Die vergangenen 14 Tage waren ganz sicher die längsten zwei Wochen seines kurzen Kinderlebens gewesen. Zwar hatte er den Hund mehrmals kurz besuchen dürfen, aber das war nicht dasselbe wie ihn Zuhause zu haben. Wie hatte der Papa nur so etwas abgrundtief Böses tun können?

Ein komplettes Milchzahn-Gebiss hatte sich gerade genüsslich in das liebevoll belegte Brötchen gebohrt, als ein weiterer Erstklässler sich zu Nils gesellte. „Was hast du da?", wollte er von seinem neuen Klassenkameraden wissen. „Meine Mami hat mir ein ganz leckeres Brötchen mitgegeben", strahlte Nils. „Und das schmeckt dir richtig gut, oder?", wollte sein Gegenüber grinsend wissen. „Ja", bestätigte der neue Schüler glücklich. „Das schmeckt dir, he?", trat der andere Junge näher heran. „Lass es dir schmecken", schlug er Nils plötzlich das Brötchen aus der Hand. Die tiefblauen Augen des Jungen weiteten sich entsetzt. Sein Frühstück! Das Brötchen, das ihm seine Mami geschmiert hatte! „Hm, lecker", lachte Nils' Mitschüler. „Guten Appetit noch!"

Kopfschüttelnd stand Rokko am Fenster seines Klassenraumes. Kinder konnten so grausam sein. Der ehemalige Werbekomet dachte noch darüber nach, ob er nach unten gehen und sich einmischen oder die Kinder das unter sich regeln lassen sollte, als er sah, wie die anderen Jungen aus der ersten Klasse Nils herumschubsten und lachten. Rokko riss sich aus seiner Starre und lief so schnell er konnte auf den Schulhof.

„Hey", rief der Kunstlehrer schon von weitem. „Hey, lasst ihn in Ruhe", forderte er seine Schüler auf. Doch zu spät, einige der Jungs hatten Nils schon geboxt, so dass schon große runde Tränen seine Wangen hinab perlten. „Los, geht schon mal in den Klassenraum. Und du, Nils, komm mal zu mir", entschied Rokko.

„Pscht, Nils", gab der ehemalige Werbekomet sich die größte Mühe, den Neuankömmling zu beruhigen. „Tut dir irgendetwas weh?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein… mein… mein Frühstück", schluchzte er dann herzzerreißend. „Sie dürfen meiner Mami nicht sagen, was passiert ist, nein? Ich will nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Ich will nicht, dass sie glaubt, dass ich hier nicht klarkomme. Ich will ihr keinen Kummer machen und wenn ich in die Sonderschule muss, dann…" – „Pscht, Nils, pscht", unterbrach Rokko seinen Schüler. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Das ist dein erster Schultag hier bei uns. Glaub mir, das wird alles besser, wenn du dich eingewöhnt hast." Rokko musterte den Jungen. Er tat ihm unglaublich leid. „Soll ich dir mal von meinem ersten Schultag erzählen?" Nils sah auf. Seine Augen blitzten ein wenig. „Oh ja."

„Das ist die Cafeteria", erklärte Rokko Nils kurze Zeit später. „Hier warst du sicher noch nicht, oder?" Der Junge schüttelte scheu den Kopf. Sein Blick wanderte jedoch durch den Raum. „Hier gibt es auch belegte Brote. Die sind sicher nicht so toll wie die von deiner Mami, aber schlecht sind sie auch nicht. Komm mal mit", führte der Kunstlehrer den Erstklässler an den Tresen heran. „Dann such dir mal etwas Schönes aus", bot er ihm an. „Wirklich?", warf Nils seinem Lehrer einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Ja, such dir aus, worauf du Lust hast. Und dann setzen wir uns ein bisschen da drüben hin und unterhalten uns, okay?"

„Na, Herr Kowalski, heute keinen Unterricht oder warum hängen Sie hier in der Cafeteria rum?", drang die brüchige Stimme eines Pubertierenden an Rokkos Ohren. Er sah kurz auf und grinste. „Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Kevin", lachte der Kunstlehrer, der auch mal in der angeschlossenen Hauptschule aushalf, den Neuntklässler an. „Kennst du Nils schon?", wechselte er dann das Thema und deutete auf den Jungen neben sich, der selig an einem Sandwich knabberte. Der Erstklässler sah erschrocken auf. Oh nein, oh nein, einer von den Großen. Der würde ihm sicher nur weh tun wollen. „Nils hat heute seinen ersten Schultag hier bei uns. Er besucht die erste Klasse", fuhr Rokko fort. „Cool", grinste Kevin. „Das würde mich total anätzen, wenn ich in diese erste Klasse gehen müsste", dachte er dann laut nach. „Nichts für ungut, Kleiner", fuhr er dann entschuldigend fort. „Sind Sie jetzt Privatlehrer?", wandte Kevin sich wieder an Rokko. „Nee, nee. Mich vertritt die Sozialpädagogin. Was ist mit dir?" – „Ich bin meiner Klasse verwiesen worden und sollte mich bei der Sozpäd melden, aber die ist ja nicht da." – „Aber das wird sie gleich sein. Nils und ich haben nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu besprechen. Wir gehen dann direkt in die Klasse zurück." – „Okay, Herr Kowalski, ich habe den Wink verstanden", grinste Kevin, bevor er winkend den Speisesaal verließ.

„Na, Nils, alles wieder gut?", wollte Rokko kurze Zeit später von seinem Schüler wissen. Dieser nickte. „Alles wieder gut", bestätigte er. „Wieso mögen die mich nicht?", wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema. „Sie müssen dich erst besser kennenlernen. Das ist dein erster Schultag hier. Das wird alles ganz bald besser." – „Versprochen?" Rokko sah in ein hoffnungsvolles Paar blauer Augen. „Versprochen", sagte er, auch wenn er sich nicht so sicher war, ob dies eine gute Idee war. „Wieso sind Sie nett zu mir? Sie kennen mich doch auch noch nicht lange?" Rokko grinste. „Tja, was soll ich sagen? Ich bin eben ein netter Kerl." – „Warum sind Sie ein netter Kerl und mein Papa nicht, Herr Kowalski?" – „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dein Papa auch ein netter Kerl ist, Nils", wollte Rokko seinen Schüler auf andere Gedanken bringen. „Die Trennung deiner Eltern ist noch nicht sehr lange her, oder?", versuchte er die Situation näher zu ergründen. „Meine Mami hat unsere Sachen gepackt, gleich nachdem der Papa den Bello vom Balkon geworfen hat." Rokko machte große Augen. Er versuchte noch, Sinn in die Aussage zu bringen, als Nils auch schon fortfuhr. „Wissen Sie, meine Mami dachte, es wäre gut, wenn ich einen Hund hätte. Der sollte mir dabei helfen, nicht mehr so langsam zu sein. Und Papa war dagegen, aber sie hat trotzdem einen geholt. Er wird sich schon freuen, wenn er Bello sieht, hat Mami gesagt. Aber er hat sich nicht gefreut, Herr Kowalski", stiegen Nils die Tränen in die Augen. „Er hat Bello im Nacken gepackt und ganz doll geschimpft, dass er keinen Hund will und dass ich ein Idiot bin und immer einer bleiben werde." – „Nils", ergriff Rokko das Wort. „Das weiß doch jetzt noch niemand", wollte er den Jungen beruhigen. „Manche Kinder sind einfach Spätentwickler, weißt du." – „Papa hat gesagt, dass alle in Mamas Familie Idioten sind, besonders Onkel Bruno und dass ich deshalb auch einer sein muss. Ich finde das gemein, denn ich habe Onkel Bruno gern." Nils machte erneut eine Pause. „Papa ist mit Bello auf den Balkon gegangen und hat ihn über das Geländer gehalten. Er hat gesagt, dass er keinen Hund will und dass er es nicht duldet, wenn man ihm widerspricht. Und dann… und dann hat er einfach losgelassen." Rokko seufzte. Das waren wohl die Moment, in denen es besser wäre, ein richtiger Lehrer mit pädagogischer Ausbildung zu sein. „Mami hat gesagt, dass ich Papa deswegen nicht böse sein soll. Er hat viel Stress auf Arbeit, aber das ist doch keine Entschuldigung, oder, Herr Kowalski?" – „Nein", schüttelte Rokko den Kopf. „Bello wäre fast gestorben. Als wir aus der Tierklinik wiederkamen, da ist Mama direkt von der Tür in mein Zimmer und hat meine Sachen gepackt und dann ist sie ins Schlafzimmer gegangen und hat ihre Sachen gepackt. Den Rest hat Onkel Bruno vor ein paar Tagen geholt – zusammen mit meinem Opa Bernd. Papas Eltern haben wir seit dem noch nicht wiedergesehen." – „Hast du Angst davor, sie wiederzusehen?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Nein", schüttelte Nils den Kopf. „Aber ich freue mich mehr darauf, Bello wiederzusehen als ich Opa und Oma Seidel vermisse." – „Das ist okay, Nils. Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Du musst dich deswegen nicht schlecht fühlen", beruhigte der Kunstlehrer sein Gegenüber. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt zurück in die Klasse gehen und du dein Bild fertig malst? Danach ist die Schule aus und du kannst deinen Bello abholen. Wie klingt das für dich?" – „Richtig toll", strahlte Nils mit einem Mal. „Aber… aber die Stunde ist gleich um, oder? Ich schaffe es bestimmt nicht, mein Bild fertig zu malen." – „Dann nimmst du es eben mit nach Hause und beendest es da – als Hausaufgabe", lachte Rokko.

Das schrille Läuten der Schulglocke hatte Rokkos Unterricht ein Ende gesetzt. „Wir sehen uns nächste Woche in alter Frische", verabschiedete er seine Schüler lachend. Ein Erstklässler nach dem anderen ging an ihm vorbei. Einige verabschiedeten sich, andere nicht. „Auf Wiedersehen", flüsterte Nils beim Vorbeigehen, aber kaum dass er an seinem Lehrer vorbeigegangen war, begann er zu Rennen. „Nils?", hechtete Rokko ihm hinterher. „An dieser Schule wird nicht auf dem Flur gerannt – egal ob die Muttis in der zweiten Reihe geparkt oder einen Eisbären bei sich haben", rief er dem Jungen hinterher. Doch dieser machte keine Anstalten, seine Geschwindigkeit auch nur annähernd zu reduzieren. „Pf, Sonderschule", murmelte Rokko. „Wenn das kein normales Kind ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

Der ehemalige Werbekomet hatte sich am Fenster seines Klassenraumes aufgebaut, um das Treiben auf dem Schulhof beobachten zu können. Er versuchte einen Blick auf die Mütter der Erstklässler zu erhaschen. Unweigerlich folgte sein Blick dem kleinen Nils, der ohne rechts und links zu gucken über den Schulhof rannte, um sich einer jungen blonden Brillenträgerin in die Arme zu werfen. Diese ging vor ihrem Sohn in die Hocke und fragte ihn etwas, woraufhin dieser heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Guck mal, Mami, das haben wir heute in Zeichnen gemacht. Das sind auch meine einzigen Hausaufgaben. Ich soll es fertig malen", plapperte Nils. „Oh, das ist aber schön", freute seine Mutter sich mit ihm. „Was… was genau ist das?" – „Das ist ein Schmor, Mami." – „Ach so", wollte sie weitersprechen, doch ein schlappohriger Mischlingswelpe kam hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Oh Bello!", beugte Nils sich sofort herunter. „Du hast ihn schon abgeholt, Mami?" – „Ja, ich dachte, du freust dich." – „Oh, das tue ich, Mami. Gehen wir jetzt nach Hause?" – „Ja, das tun wir", legte die junge Mutter ihre Stirn an die ihres Sohnes. „Das tun wir", wiederholte sie nachdenklich.

Am Fenster des Kunstraumes stand noch immer Rokko und glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Das war Lisa Plenske. Seine ehemalige Verlobte, die ihn hatte so schmerzlich am Altar stehen lassen, war die Mutter seines neuen Schülers. Rokko war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Er horchte kurz in sich hinein, um herauszufinden, was die Informationen, die er an diesem Tag über Lisas derzeitige Lebensumstände bekommen hatte, in ihm auslösten. Kurzentschlossen griff er an seinem Handy.

„Tiger-Apotheke, Antje Hut am Telefon. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?" – „Ich hätte gern etwas Digitales und Viagra und etwas gegen hormonellen Haarausfall." – „Rokko, du hast doch gar kein schütteres Haar", lachte die Apothekerin ins Telefon. „Und ich will auch, dass das so bleibt", lachte Rokko zurück. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen,…", wurde er dann ernst. „… ob du heute pünktlich Feierabend machst. Ich wollte kochen und eine DVD einwerfen und dachte, es wäre nett, wenn ich damit warte, bis du nach Hause kommst." – „Bei den Aussichten mache ich natürlich pünktlich Feierabend. Soll ich noch irgendetwas einkaufen?" – „Nein, musst du nicht", versicherte Rokko. „Das mache ich jetzt noch. Du weißt ja, als Lehrer hat man viel Freizeit." – „Und das ist auch das einzige, worum ich dich beneide. Rokko, es tut mir leid, aber ich müsste jetzt wirklich weiterarbeiten. Es wird gerade wieder voll hier in der Apotheke." – „Ist gut. Ich wollte ja auch eigentlich nur… Ich liebe dich. Bis heute Abend." – „Ich liebe dich auch und ein leckeres Essen würde dir meine lebenslange Liebe garantieren", lachte Antje. „Bis später." – „Bis später."

„Wie lange muss Bello den Verband tragen?", fragte Nils Lisa auf dem Nachhause weg. Stolz hielt er die Leine des jungen Hundes. „In zwei Wochen hat Bello noch einmal einen Termin beim Tierarzt und dann sollte er so gut wie neu sein." – „Gut", seufzte Nils erleichtert. Er sah zu seinem Hund herunter und lächelte. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich ihn wieder habe. Jetzt kann ich ihn endlich richtig kennenlernen und wir werden ganz dicke Freunde." – „Was ist mit den Kindern in deiner neuen Klasse?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ach", winkte Nils ab. „Das wird schon, wenn sie mich erstmal richtig kennengelernt haben. Weißt du, das war mein erster Schultag. Es wird bestimmt bald besser." – „Das ist schön, Nils", freute Lisa sich ehrlich mit ihrem Sohn. „Aber meine Lehrer sind alle sehr nett – vor allem mein Kunstlehrer. Der hat auch so lustige Haare. Er hat ganz große braune locken, die ihm vom Kopf abstehen. Wenn sie grün wären, würde er aussehen wie ein Brokkoli." Diesmal war es Lisa, die erleichtert seufzte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Nils herunter. Sein kindliches Geplapper klang in der Tat so, als würde alles gut werden.


End file.
